Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Tides of Fate
by ShadowEevee70
Summary: Ruki is your average teenage girl. However, her life is suddenly changed when she one day dreams of a mysterious voice which tells her that she is going to the Pokemon world. After waking up, she realizes that it wasn't a dream and she is now an Eevee. She meets Aura the Riolu, and they decided to form a rescue team together. BeachShipping (PMD HeroxPartner)


Note- I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

 _"Ngh... where am I?" I thought to myself. I couldn't see anything around, instead being surrounded by a calming, warm white light._

 _"Welcome, human." I jumped as a calming women's voice came out from nowhere. "You are about to enter the wonderful world of Pokemon."_

 _"Pokemon? Pokemon aren't real, you're crazy." I laughed into the void._

 _"Silence!" The voice commanded. It was almost like another person was speaking._

 _"Geez, no need to yell, lady."_

 _"Sorry, normally people would be more excited about this opportunity." The voice calmed down, back to how it was before. "Now, I need to ask you a few questions. You take off your shoes to realize your socks are two different colors! What do you do?"_

 _"I tell everyone I meant to wear them like that."_

 _"You're about to buy a popular game when someone else gets the last copy! How do you feel?"_

 _"I would get mad. I was there first, so I should get it!"_

 _"You've just stuffed yourself with a good meal when a great dessert arrives. What do you do?"_

 _"I would eat it! Dessert is my favorite meal!"_

 _"Thank you for answering all those questions. You seem to be the jolly type. You have a good sense of humor, and you're compassionate. You're always making others around you laugh. You have a sunny, positive outlook, and you have a vitality that raises the lowest of spirits to giddy heights. Yet, for all your great cheer, you're also open to tears... but you bounce from laughter and tears so easily! What an adventure life must be like for you, bouncing around like that all day! So, a jolly type like you... will be an Eevee!"_

 _"An Eevee, huh." I wondered. I always liked Eevee, the fact that a cute, little fox could change so drastically to suit its environment always intrigued me._

 _"Now! Leap into the world of Pokemon!"_

 _Suddenly, the ground I was standing on disappeared, and I plummeted down to the land below._

* * *

"Aura sphere!"

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes. The source of that aura sphere was a small Riolu. He looked just like a normal Riolu, but he had a messy tuft of spiky hair.

"You awake, sleepyhead?" The Riolu asked, causing me to fully wake up and jump up in shock. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"You... you talked!?" I exclaimed with confusion.

"Why does that shock you?" He asked.

"But you're a Pokemon! Pokemon only say their name."

"But you're a Pokemon and you're talking."

"No, I'm a human... Ahhh!" I looked at my hands. Instead of two normal hands, I saw two tiny, brown paws.

"No, you're not human silly." He laughed. "By the way, my name's Aura, what's your's?"

"It's Ruki." I said.

"Ruki? That's a strange name, but I like it!" Aura extended his paw to me. "Nice to meet you, Ruki."

I took his paw, and he happily shook it. "So, do you know a place where I can stay?"

"None that I can think of..." He wondered, deep in thought. "I know! You can stay with me!"

"No that's fine." I refused, not wanting to intrude on his life.

"It's fine. I insist." Aura demanded. "I live by myself, so it gets lonely sometimes. And, you seem... what's the word... intresting."

I sighed. I guess Aura did seem nice and he did help me, so I guessed I owed it to him. "Fine, I'll stay at your place."

"Really? Okay, follow me!" He gleefully smiled as he led me to his house.

* * *

"Here we are!" Aura said. We were on a cliff, with no houses in sight.

"Aura, did you make a wrong turn?" I asked, confused at where this house was. Maybe he was homeless, but that couldn't be it. Why would he insist on inviting me when there was nowhere to stay?

"No." Aura shook his head as he started to move a large rock away, revealing a secret entrance. "My home's right down there."

He gestured me to climb down the ladder, and when I did I was greeted by a beautiful view of the ocean. I was entranced. Did anyone else know he lived here?

"Pretty view, huh?" He asked as he moved beside me. "It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

I looked at him. "Second most beautiful? Then what's the first?"

He looked at me and laughed. "I'll tell you later."

He would tell me later, huh. I couldn't wait that long to hear what was prettier than this view. "Give me a hint!" I whined. "Have I seen it before?"

Aura thought for a moment, before looking away. "I don't know where you've been, or what you have done, so I don't know if you've seen it."

"Well, I came from the human world." I proudly said. He looked back at me, and started to erupt into laughter.

"That's funny Ruki! The human world is just a myth! Do you really believe all those silly fairy tales?"

"Well, in the human world, Pokemon is just a really successful video game franchise. Pikachu's face is put on everything, from t-shirts to tea kettles. Every couple of years we find 100 or so new Pokemon to catch."

"Whoah... and I thought I would be the mascot."

"Nope, Pikachu was introduced in the first generation, you were introduced in the fourth." I explained. "And now, I've been transported here and turned into an Eevee because I have a jolly nature."

"What a crazy idea. It may not seem like it's true for me, but I'll believe you." Aura laughed. "Since your an Eevee, what are you going to evolve to? You have to start thinking now so you don't make the wrong choice."

I giggled. "I don't think I'll be here long enough to evolve, but I guess I really like all eight of them."

"Eight of the?" Aura repeated, confused "There are eighteen of them, sillyhead!"

He started to laugh. "Well, in the human world we only know of eight right now." I defended myself. "If I had to choose one I know about, it would have to be Glaceon. It's so refined and calm."

"I agree with you on Glaceon. I always thought it was the most graceful out of the group." Aura agreed. He turned to face me and gave me this huge, goofy grin.

 _"Glaceon suits you perfectly, Ruki!"_


End file.
